


Good Day At The Office

by WitchesAndWolfhounds (CatsWithUnicorns)



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Dishonored 2, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsWithUnicorns/pseuds/WitchesAndWolfhounds
Summary: Emily has faced many challenges in her life, but none more so than having to sit at her desk, talking to an Officer of the Watch without trousers.I can't say I have a solid plan yet, but you know how well I improvised in desperate situations. Remember the time I kept a straight face during the Watch Officer's report, all the while sitting at my desk without pants? If I survived that, I’ll get through all this.Seriously need to pay more attention to the letters I pick up. Played this game countless times, still something new catches my eye.





	Good Day At The Office

**_Wyman_ **

**_By now you must have heard about the Coup in Dunwall. Don't worry, I'm safe, hiding far away with friends. I implore you, don't try anything reckless, and don't go back to Gristol. Stay in Morley. There's nothing you can do against Delilah._ **

**_I can't say I have a solid plan yet, but you know how well I improvised in desperate situations. Remember the time I kept a straight face during the Watch Officer's report, all the while sitting at my desk without pants? If I survived that, I’ll get through all this._ **

**_For now I need you to stay hidden and act alone. Trust me. We'll see each other again, I promise._ **

**_Emily_ **

Emily threw open her study door, heading straight for one of the armchairs to drop down onto, bringing up a hand to her eyes, sighing loudly.

Wyman smiled at her from the opposite chair, sipping on a hot tea. “Things must be bad if the Empress is fed up already," she teased.

Emily ignored her, instead giving her eyes a good rub.

“Em?” Wyman called out softly, placing her tea cup down on the Empresses desk.

“Hm?” Emily asked, though more of an angered huff.

Wyman shook her head, standing from her chair to get down on her knees in front of her Queen. Emily dropped her head back against the back of the armchair, eyes closed as she let Wyman get to work on her. She felt the slender fingers of her lover, slide up her thighs. Emily smiled as she felt a quick stroke before having the button of her trousers undone.

“You’ve had such a long, hard day, my love.” Wyman cooed.

Emily shifted, lifting her bum off the chair to allow Wyman to pull down her trousers. Leaving herself in a slumped position now with her legs wide open.

Wyman tucked her fingers in the waistband of Emily’s frilly knickers now, slipping them down as well, having Emily lifted up again. She left them at her ankles, knowing her Empress was in a desperate need of release. “I’ll make you feel all better,” she smiled as she lowered herself down.

Emily gasped as Wyman’s warm wet lips lightly caressed her, tongue lapping at her fiercely as if wanting to ravish her, teeth teasing her most sensitive area. She moaned. “By the fucking Void, Wyman,” she hissed.

Wyman smiled as she teased a little more, loving the moans of her desperate lover. “How much longer can I tease you like this?” she asked, now letting her fingers have a little play.

Emily gripped the armrests, knuckles going white, head down, eyes closed, teeth clamped down on her lip.

“Your majesty.”

Emily sharply turned her gaze over to the door with a loud gasp. “Fuck!”

Wyman jumped to her feet, panic-stricken, her gaze shifting from the door to her Empress.

Emily quickly pulled up her underwear before searching the area. “Wyman, where are my trousers?”

Wyman shrugged, joining in the search for the missing trousers. “I may have thrown them somewhere.”

"Your majesty,” the man at the door tried again.

Emily huffed, quickly heading for her desk. She pushed her chair as far as she could, sitting herself down to then pull herself in that little bit more.

She looked over at Wyman, a devilish smile on her face before turning to the door. “Enter.”

The door opened and in stepped one of the Officers of the Watch.

“What can I do for you?” she casually asked.

Wyman couldn’t help but smile, a hand to her mouth to try and stifle a laugh that threatened to leave her as the man continued to speak. She watched as Emily managed to keep a straight face through it all. Nodding and answering any questions that the man may have.

“Yes, I would think so.” Emily agreed as she shifted her bare legs under the desk a little.

“Thank you for your time, your majesty.” He bowed, now turning to give a small nod to Wyman. “My lady.”

Wyman smiled, her hand now back at her side once again. Watching as the man left them to it.

Emily dropped her head to her desk as soon as the door was closed again. “I can’t believe I survived that.”

Wyman let out a laugh now. “That was the best thing I’ve ever had the privilege to watch.”

Emily raised her head, glaring daggers at the other woman. “Don’t you have something to finish?”

Wyman dropped the grin, putting on her serious face. “I do my lady,” she mock bowed.

Emily pushed back her chair, pulling herself up a little to drop her underwear again.

“We should do this more often,” Wyman smiled, dropping to her knees again.

Emily shook her head. “No. This one time was enough for me.”

Wyman shrugged. “But you handled it so well.”

Emily glared down at her again. “Finish me or I’ll have you wearing nothing but a corset in our next meeting.”

Wyman gasped at this. “You wouldn’t dare!”

“Watch me,” Emily smirked.

“Well then. You give me no other choice but to take my sweet, sweet time, dearest.”

Emily gave her most powerful glare, watching as Wyman sucked on her own fingers before bringing them to her opening.

“Don’t you dare tease me,” Emily threatened softly.

Wyman smiled back at her, forcing her fingers roughly inside with great delight at seeing Emily gasp and throw back her head. She pulled out her fingers, giving them a seductive sucking. 

“Wy, I’m warning you.” 

“You look so beautiful when you’re angry,” Wyman teased, licking her fingers a little more before resuming.

“Ah,” she moaned loudly at the familiar feeling that was building.

She gripped the arms of the chair, ready to come. Wyman smiled as she brought sweet release to her Empress. 

"Now to find those trousers," she pondered, straightening up. 

Emily sat with her head hung slightly, while Wyman searched here and there. 

"Found them," she beamed, pulling them from the big clock. 

Emily looked up. "Of all the places, Wy," she scowled. 

Wyman just shrugged. "I hardly doubt he thought anything. Most of them can’t even count to ten." 

Emily snatched her trousers, giving Wyman yet another glare as she pulled them back on. 

"I'll find that corset," she now smirked with Wyman now on her tail. 

"You wouldn't dare," Wyman laughed. "Emily?!"


End file.
